Musings
by blueweaver
Summary: Just another odd little one-shot about Naruto and Sakura. I keep having these little stories jump into my mind so I've started to write them! HAha! enjoy or not-


Okay I said almost everything I needed to in my summary. Just a few more things to add, this storie is weird, atleast to me. It's sort of fluffy. Also it's a little choppy or random in parts. I wrote in like this, it's not a mistake so if you should flame take that into account.

* * *

It was a normal day in both looks and events. Sakura sat in her office filing paper work with normal diligence. The sun shone through the windows behind her without unusual brightness or dullness. It was neither a storming nor a beautiful day. Her work load was not overly or underlie full. She could hear people murmuring outside her door, she could hear people passing her door with soft steps. The day was overall un-memorable. It wasn't without its perks, though. She had a visit from a friend for lunch an old teacher, Kakashi. This was not an uncommon occurrence but neither did it occur everyday or every week. Rising from her chair she made her way to the window, a look of deep thought claiming her features. She watched the wind stir the trees, she watched village people go about their daily tasks. How could such an uneventful and forgettable day follow one of such stress and joy? she asked herself.

The village seemed so unaffected yet her world seemed to have turned inside out, no, that wasn't true, her world wasn't totally changed. Her work, her home, her friends all remained the same. It was more like an unexpected storm blowing in, not changing things just making you view them through rain, wind, brief flashes of lighting and booms of thunder and the next day couldn't forget how things looked.

Her thoughts turned to the day before, her mind not really understanding but fully comprehending the events that had taken place. Strange, the human mind and even stranger the mind of a ninja and medic who had seen many deaths and moments of complete happiness. Forcing her wayward mind to focus, she thought on the storm that had changed her view and her life, even if only momentarily. It wasn't only one event, but a few.  
The return of a traitor as well as the allowance of him back into the village, and her life. This was not the only thing which irritated her, for he had returned many weeks ago but had just yesterday been put back into her team and more prominently her life. She hated thinking of him so much, not as a lover or love, but simply him. She knew that she couldn't just not think of him, for he required some thinking on.

The other problem was another much more important man in her life. Her love and lover, he'd been keeping some distance between him and herself since Sasukes return. She knew why, for it was something they both were coming to understand. So she let him, or maybe her, keep the distance for a time. Part of her knew he was giving, and taking, some space to think over everything that had happened. After all it was a rather big day yesterday.

By now, you may have guessed the problem at hand. Feelings, ones she could not yet place or name. A few clouds passed before the sun, causing swift moments of shadow to fall upon the office. Her eyes remained fixed but unseeing on a tree outside the window, it was young and thin it bent and swayed to the will of the wind losing what few leaves it had.

The feelings earlier stated were not those of love or lust, they weren't of hatred or pain either. This is what confused the women who had now shifted to open the window to feel the breeze and smell the faint trace of rain. The feelings she should be feeling should be strong and powerful but they weren't, this not taking into account the confusion she felt.

The feelings were of simple acceptance or seeing. She had named them, answering part of her problem. They were like that of passing a shelf or chair when leaving a room you are accustom to. Simply put, nothing felt out of place or wrong. Why? When he left, he her broke her, crushing her. When her feelings were no longer that of love they turned to hatred and disgust. Now he was back in her life, into everyone she cared for lives yet she felt nothing strange. She had been long looking out the window, unseeing and unfeeling, the sun had set or so it seemed until she saw the thick covering of clouds. Not but a few moments of the observation had past till she felt rain on her face and arms, which were leaning outside the window.

Quickly removing herself from the rain and closing the window she then resumed her musing at her desk. She had long ago gotten over her crush, or so she had presumed, had her hate been nothing but an extension of her love?

Her eyes wined, unknown to her, her lips parted. This realization was true, she understood this with a newly awaked mind. She traced her memories back until she found were she had lost the hate for him. It was three months into her relationship. With a soft smile she understood why she no longer hated him but she still couldn't understand her lack of feelings to his return.

A few hours had passed in her musings. Realizing the time, she gathered the unfinished paper work and returned to her shared home. Upon reaching and entering her home, she placed the papers on a table and removed her shoes and jacket. She moved to recline on her sofa as she let her mind return to her previous thoughts.

Having solved part of the puzzle, she tried to piece together the remaining half. It remained blank or rather unconnected, it seemed as though she was grasping at shadows or smoke, she could see them but never connect or capture them. Eventually becoming vexed with her spinning and recurring thoughts, she tossed them aside in favor for cooking. Over the next hour her thoughts remained void of complicated things, remaining on the simple task of cooking dinner for her and her housemate.

She had only just placed the food on the table when he walked into the house. Smiling brightly at him, he placed his hands on her hips drawing her in for a kiss. The meal passed in the normal way, eating and soft talking of work and other things. Soon they were finished with the meal and, leaving the remains for later, moved to lie on the sofa. Even though she said nothing of her troubled thoughts, he picked up on them. In asking her about them she proclaimed they were about the newly returned Uchiha. Feeling him stiffed slightly behind her back, she quickly soothed him by saying she was in no way leaving him. Telling him her feelings were that of confusion, she didn't understand her lack of passion either for hating or loving him. Her feelings were indifferent towards the Uchiha, this is what truly confused and unsettled her.

Relief flooded through him, this was evident through him relaxing and bringing his arms around her waist. He slow trailed kisses on the back of her neck, clearly the space that had grown between them was gone. In between his kisses he told her that as smart as she was, she was stupid. To this she sharply and without remorse drove her elbow into his stomach. After a few coughs and grumblings he answered her jab by explaining what he said was not meant as an insult. Continuing his remark by saying that she had figured out her puzzle but hadn't seen the answer. She sent an oddly inquisitive glare over her shoulder, directed at him. Sighing he finished his statement by saying that her feelings, or lack of them, meant she was over Sasuke, she had no anger and no love for him.

She smiled, she felt a small pang of humiliation at her own stupidity.

The rain hitting the window didn't slow nor did it add anything to the moment of calm which had settled over the house. As mentioned before there was more then one thing which caused her musings and feelings. This was one more thing, a wedding. Weren't expecting that were you. It wasn't chance which released the Uchiha back into her life the day before, it was her wedding. As mention before today was unremarkable, which was mildly surprising seeing as the day before was so extraordinary. Who had she married? Who was this un-named lover and housemate?

Well, it was simple if you thought about it. It was someone she'd known a long time, someone she greatly cared for. Someone who she'd been close to a long time. This surely shortens the list. But in care you are un-sure, he has blond and has bright blue eyes.

Yes, so today while its looks and events were rather boring, the day before was a day she'd never forget. Many people have given her a hard time for working the day after her wedding, but they were shut up when she told them she was planning on leaving the next week for more then two weeks. Throwing the hospital, in which she worked, into complete chaos. When her newly made husband made the same declaration, this caused less chaos at his work. So some times innocent days could be rather memorable, you just had to think about them.

* * *

Please leave a comment good or bad. Hope you enjoyed this product of my boredom.

Blue-weaver.


End file.
